


you must be basic, baby

by cherryvanilla



Category: Actor RPF, Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013-2014 NHL Season, Cannes film festival, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hawks once again follow a Cup winning year by getting knocked out of the playoffs in the first round and it stings. It stings a lot. So Johnny’s definitely looking forward to this vacation he’s booked; it’ll be nice to get away, especially in May when it’ll be deeper in the playoffs and just harder to be around everything. He’s always wanted to go to the French Riviera. So it’s certainly a shock to his system when he’s dumped two weeks before they’re supposed to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you must be basic, baby

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on the back burner since October, when Tazer [revealed](http://subtlelikeseabrook.tumblr.com/post/65214874051/19-jonathan-toews-center-captain-shoots) that he'd like to vacation in the French Riviera. I just wrote... everything else instead. 
> 
> Many thanks to imp and darthtulip for suggestions/beta. 
> 
> Title by Sleigh Bells. 
> 
> Graphics: 
> 
>  

The Hawks once again follow a Cup winning year by getting knocked out of the playoffs in the first round and it stings. It stings a lot. So Johnny’s definitely looking forward to this vacation he’s booked; it’ll be nice to get away, especially in May when it’ll be deeper in the playoffs and just harder to be around everything. He’s always wanted to go to the French Riviera. So it’s certainly a shock to his system when he’s dumped two weeks before they’re supposed to leave. 

“It’s just not working anymore, Johnny. I’m sorry. You’re a good guy and all,” and then she’s gone and Johnny spends the night drinking alone in his apartment and staring at the travel guide that’s sitting on his coffee table. 

He’s ready to just cancel the trip a few days later when Davey tells him not to be an idiot. 

“Come on, man, you already have the tickets. Just go.” 

“Alone?” Johnny scoffs. 

He’d actually be totally cool vacationing solo any other time, but not now. He’s feeling raw and just -- wanting to be around friends and family. Frankly he’d been thinking of just holing up at his parents house and nursing his wounds like he did when he came home from UND the summer after his first big breakup. His mom made him awesome dutch chocolate cookies.

“I’ll go with you? It’ll be fun, man. We can make it fun.” 

“You just want a free vacation,” Johnny bitches, just to be a dick about it, even though he’s feeling rather touched right now. 

“Johnny,” David says impatiently. 

Johnny smirks into the phone. “Okay, alright. Let’s do it.”  
_________________________________

Johnny scratches most of the itinerary since it was places they planned together. In fact, he doesn’t even make a new one. 

“Flying by the seat of your pants, eh?” Davey smirks while they’re heading towards the gate. 

“Shut up.” 

The only thing he keeps on the agenda is the party he was able to secure an invite to, at the Cannes Film Festival. She was really excited to go and he needed Brisson to pull some strings for it. He’d feel kind of shitty just not showing up after all that. Davey’s thrilled about it, actually. 

“Rubbing elbows with celebrities, man!” he says in the car on the way to the airport. 

“You’re a child,” Johnny replies flatly. Davey only grins in response. 

He has a feeling it’s going to be a long vacation, but he does love his brother and they never really get to spend quality time like this. 

It’s gonna be good, Johnny decides resolutely.  
_________________________________

The party is two days after they arrive and they’ve done some touristy things thus far. Now Johnny’s in a glitzy yacht on the Riviera and seeing more celebrities than he’d ever be able to name off the top of his head. He lost Davey a little while back when Johnny went up to explore the deck and take in the view. Even though mostly everyone is outside it’s still a little claustrophobic, too many bodies crammed together dancing and mingling. 

After a while he needs to break away, get some actual fresh air far from the crowds. He likes a good party as much as the next person but there’s something about all these glamorous people, how manufactured everything seems right now that just makes him want to escape. He catches David on his way out, who’s having a fantastic time dancing up between two girls, and tells him he’ll be back in a bit. 

“Party pooper!” Davey yells back and Johnny rolls his eyes. 

He steps off the yacht and trails down towards the docks. It’s dusk and there’s the tiniest of breezes in the air. Johnny downs a bit more of his 7 & 7, fingertips clinking against the glass. As he gets closer he notices there’s someone standing at the edge of the dock, looking out at the water. She’s smoking a cigarette, turned away from him. When she shifts he gets a glimpse of her profile, watches as she pulls her hair back away from her face, her mouth set into a frown. 

Then Johnny realizes that’s Kristen Stewart who’s frowning and swallows a little. He’d been heading down the dock himself but stops in his tracks and considers going back up, or just the other way as to not bother her. Naturally that’s when she spots him. Her mouth twists a little and Johnny just walks casually in her direction, looking out at the water and the other boats lined up around them, unsure what else to do. 

She takes a few steps closer. “Hey,” she nods. 

She’s wearing a short dress, tennis shoes, and her legs are bare. His eyes fall to the tattoo on her forearm. 

“Hi,” Johnny says, mouth working a little. He has no idea why she’s even talking to him, why she didn’t just breeze right past him. 

“Hey, man, I don’t like --have a Sharpie on me or anything, but if you want a photo…?” 

Johnny frowns, looking down at himself. He didn’t totally think he stuck out in the crowd to the point where he’d be mistaken as a fan. “Uh, no? I mean, I was just getting some air. Was at the party back there.” 

Kristen’s eyes widen. “Oh shit, dude, I’m sorry.” She drags her hand through her hair roughly. “Jesus, you must think I’m the most self-centered person,” Kristen bemoans before literally planting her face into her hand. 

It startles a laugh out of him, how genuine her distress seems right now. Then again she _is_ an actress. Still… 

“No, you’re good,” he says reassuringly. 

She peeks at him through her splayed fingers. It’s really damn cute. “Yeah?” she says, voice muffled. 

Johnny grins. “Yes,” and his smile widens as she slowly drops her hand. “Guess you must get that a lot, eh?” 

Kristen makes a face. “You have no idea, man. It’s usually cool and all, I just -- really wasn’t feeling it today.”

Johnny nods. He definitely knows how that can be, especially when there are fans waiting for him outside the UC after losses. He’d really rather just shake it off, prepare mentally for the next game and not entertain anyone but he always does. 

“What’s your name?” Kristen asks. 

“Jonathan. Johnny.” 

She smirks. “Hey Jonathan Johnny.” She holds out her hand. “Kristen.” 

He shakes her hand. It’s small within his own, soft. “I do actually know who you are,” he grins, tilting his head towards her. 

“Well I wouldn’t want to continue being presumptuous, would I,” Kristen deadpans. 

“Nah, can’t have that.” 

He realizes with a start that they’re still holding onto one another’s hands until she breaks away with a cough. 

She raises her cigarette to her lips with her other hand, taking a drag before tossing it into the water. 

“So, where you from?” 

“Canada. Manitoba.” 

“Ah,” Kristen replies. “I’ve never been. I mean, yeah, I’ve been to Canada but not there.” 

“Your life is lacking,” Johnny says dryly, making her laugh. It’s a good laugh and her head tilts back a little when she does. 

“You doing the whole festival thing, then?” 

Johnny shrugs. “Not really? We didn’t see any of the screenings -- just came to the party.” 

Kristen raises an eyebrow. “You must have some pull.”

Johnny shrugs again and Kristen rolls her eyes. “Fine, dude, be all mysterious and shit, see if I care.” 

She says it casually but she also puts her hand on her hip, glaring at him. Johnny just looks at her smugly and zips his lips. 

“Ugh,” Kristen replies. “Asshole. What are you, some hot shot Canadian film exec?”

He lifts his hands up in a ‘beats me’ gesture and now Kristen looks like she’s two seconds away from trying to throw him in the ocean. 

“Well, if you _are_ with a distribution company, you should pick up my film if you know what’s good for you. It’s the shit.” 

Johnny laughs. “Okay, I’m not. I uh, I’m a hockey player.” 

Kristen’s eyes narrow. “Seriously?” She looks him up and down, as if trying to suss out the truth in that statement just from his blazer and dress pants. 

“Captain of the Chicago Blackhawks, at your service,” he says, exaggeratedly, making her lips quirk. 

“Huh. I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Johnny shrugs. “So you have a film here?” 

Kristen nods. “Yep. Clouds of Sils Maria. Was a fun project.” 

“I’ll have to check it out,” Johnny says sincerely. 

She smiles at him, looking a little shy for the first time, or maybe it’s embarrassment. Johnny doesn’t have much time to contemplate it because then her eyes are widening as she looks over his shoulder. 

“Ah, shit, man. Should’ve known I couldn’t escape for long.” 

He sees a man rushing down towards the dock. 

“Miss Stewart,” he says in a thick French accent. “I must escort you back, there’s the gala event to attend.” 

Johnny looks at Kristen, at the pained expression on her face, and turns to him. 

“Miss Stewart is in my care for the evening, she isn’t feeling well,” Johnny tells him in French, trying not to make it as slow as he usually talks. 

The man raises an eyebrow. “Who are you, Sir?” he asks, also speaking French and looking at Johnny in a way that says he totally can detect that it’s Québécois. 

Johnny has no idea what to say, since he’s not sure who _this_ guy is to Kristen. He decides on, “I’m Miss Stewart’s driver, she called me to bring her back to her hotel.” 

The man looks between them and Johnny risks a glance at Kristen himself. Her eyes are a little surprised but she’s got that patented smirk lingering at the edges of her mouth and it makes Johnny smile back softly. 

Kristen nods at the man, and he nods in return, switching back to English to say, “Alright, then. Take care, Miss Stewart.” 

“Thanks, man.” 

Johnny waits until he’s out of earshot before turning to Kristen. She elbows him in the side, looking up at him, clearly impressed. “So you speak French.” 

Johnny laughs and scratches at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I mean, Québécois French, actually, and that guy almost called me on it, but yeah.”

“Ah. Well, still. I’ve been trying to learn, man, but it’s slow going. So I def missed most of that.” 

“Oh, um, I told him you weren’t feeling well and I was your driver taking you to your hotel. I hope I didn’t overstep?” 

Kristen waves her hand. “Nah, dude, I’m not up for being there right now. I did the screening, showed up at the first party, really couldn’t care about the rest. Especially since my ex is there.” 

Oh. 

Johnny winces on her behalf. “I just got dumped,” he blurts out and then feels like a moron when she just stares at him quizzically. 

“Well, that sucks,” she says slowly. 

Johnny’s shoulders bunch up, feeling fraught with tension. 

Kristen bumps him with her hip and arches an eyebrow. “Sooo, you’re taking me back to my hotel, huh?” 

Johnny swallows hard. She’s got this intent look in her eyes, something a whole lot darker than she’s displayed since they started talking. And shit, if that -- if she’s -- 

He drags his fingers over his scalp. “Uh. I could, uh. I could do that?” 

He arrived in a cab, but whatever. 

Kristen presses herself against his side, letting her breasts graze against him. “I do have an actual car service. You wanna?” 

She’s biting her lower lip, suddenly looking a little unsure. That’s just ridiculous. He brushes his hand over the back of her neck, trailing a finger down one shoulder. 

“I’d love to.”  
________________________

Johnny texts David when they’re in Kristen’s limo. There were photos being taken as she got in and he’s probably going to be on websites tomorrow. That’s just an awful thought and he’s really glad there’s a bar in the limo; he downs some vodka when they get in. 

David seems unable to believe Johnny hooked up, even though all Johnny said was _head back without me_.

Kristen’s sitting next to him but they’re not touching. This whole thing is starting to feel a lot more awkward and Johnny itches for another drink but doesn’t want her to get weirded out by it or something. 

Her legs are crossed at the knee and his mouth goes dry as her dress rides up a little. 

He tears his gaze and feels her elbow brush against his. “Look, I want you to fuck me,” Kristen says out of nowhere and Johnny chokes on the air, turning to face her. 

She’s got a sly expression on her face but her mouth is also pulled in an insecure line, like she’s actually afraid of being rejected. So Johnny does the only thing he can think of, the only thing he’s wanted to do since the first time she smiled at him, and leans forward slowly, fitting their mouths together. 

He feels Kristen’s breathing hitch, drags his fingertips down her upper arm and curls his other hand beneath her jaw, taking her mouth in a firmer, deeper kiss that has her opening up beneath him greedily, has her climbing over his legs to straddle his lap. 

Johnny’s hands run up and down her bare thighs with feverish intent and Kristen groans into the touch, arching her back until their mouths disconnect, until he’s dragging his teeth along her throat and down her neck, pressing sure kisses against her collarbone, up and over her shoulder. 

Kristen’s fingers tighten on his waist while Johnny’s glide upward to squeeze her tits. 

“Jesus Christ,” she gasps, “We could do it here if you want.” 

Fuck. Johnny wants. Wants so bad for her to sit on his dick right now but he doesn’t have a condom and he also really wants to spread her out, wants to go down on her until she screams. 

He presses an open-mouthed kiss along her shoulder blade and feels a shudder roll through her. 

“Not yet. Want you in your bed.” 

“Ugh, fine,” Kristen mutters impatiently and Johnny huffs out a laugh. He finds her mouth again and they kiss slowly, swallowing one another’s moans, lips catching and dragging while he slides his hands around to grip her ass and she trails fingertips, light enough to tickle, over his abs. 

It’s a little surreal that this is even happening but he puts it out of his mind, focusing on the soft sounds she’s making, the way her perfume smells. 

They arrive at her hotel sooner than he expected and hastily straighten their clothes before getting out; Johnny can’t help but notice the flush that spreads down Kristen’s neck and over her chest. She flashes him an almost sheepish grin right before she climbs out. He’s staying at a pretty nice hotel but this one is on another level. The elevator ride up is a tense affair, with Kristen crowding back against the corner and Johnny standing opposite her, trading hot, heated glances while a family stands in front of them, completely oblivious. 

Kristen knocks him back against the door to her room after she gets it open and Johnny lets out a grunt, bending both his knees and his head to kiss her hard, his arms clasping around her waist. 

He lifts her up and spins them so she's pressed against it and she laughs delightedly, winding her arms around his neck and biting at his lips. 

“Fuck I needed this,” Kristen moans as Johnny's flexing his fingers over her ass and working his mouth down her neck 

“Same,” he breathes out. And it's true. This feels so fucking good right now, mindless and fun and so damn hot. Johnny walks them over to the bed and they fall onto it together, hastily moving up it, pulling at one another's clothes in the process and toeing off their shoes. Kristen works his blazer down and off but Johnny can barely get her dress unzipped, his hands trembling, his dick straining in his slacks. 

Kristen huffs out a breath and pushes him onto his back before climbing on top of him.

“Allow me,” she says magnanimously, easily reaching back to undo her dress. Johnny watches avidly as she slides it off her arms, taking in her nude, sheer bra. He can see her nipples, pink and hard, beneath it and wants his mouth on them yesterday. Kristen smirks at him and slowly unhooks her bra. Johnny swallows, his dick twitching in his pants so hard that she probably felt it against her. 

He fits his palms around her tits and she sighs, head dropping back. It gives him the courage to squeeze, to flip her over so he's on top of her on the bed, to bend his mouth to her nipple, rolling it between his teeth, soothing it over with his tongue before moving onto the other, his fingers squeezing her left tit beneath his palm. 

Kristen's breathing hard now against him, riding her thigh along his dick, hands cupping his ass. Johnny pulls back enough to work her dress the rest of the way down and then she's pushing him back and telling him to get his fucking clothes off. 

He laughs, blowing out a breath, and they both settle on their knees, Kristen just in her underwear as she helps Johnny off with his dress shirt and starts working down his zipper. 

Johnny sighs as soon as she pulls his dick out of his boxers, jacking him hard and fast before pulling back to lick her palm and starting in again from base to tip in long, slow strokes. 

Johnny’s fingers tease over her panties, rubbing between the lips of her pussy and make her gasp and bite her lip. They stare at each other while feeling one another up unabashedly, just drinking in the sights and sounds in the dim light of the room. 

Johnny's fingers find her clit and Kristen nearly loses it, grabbing him by the back of the neck and crushing their mouths together. 

She scrapes her teeth along his bottom lip. "Come on, do it," she sighs impatiently, torso arching against his fingers. 

Johnny doesn't need to be asked twice, just eases her down on the bed and slides his mouth down her chest, mouthing over her breasts again before pressing kisses against her stomach, tickling her with the lightest of his touches, loving the way her stomach tenses with breathless laughter mixed with pleasure.

He licks over her panties, getting them nice and wet until she's thrashing above him and he has to slide them down lest drive both of them even more crazy. 

He buries his face between her legs, breathing in, drinking up her scent, the way her pussy throbs against his lips as he just presses his mouth there, the blood pumping through her body, the need and want palpable. 

Johnny's throat is suddenly dry and he pulls back to lick his lips a few times before pressing his mouth to her again, loving how smooth she is beneath his tongue, how her leg comes up to stroke along his waist, her toes tickling the base of his spine. His dick is a hard throb in his boxers and he can feel when he head of his cock streaks pre-come along the fabric. 

Kristen’s making these soft little cries that grow louder the faster he works her over, especially when he zeroes in on her clit, scraping his teeth lightly against it, rubbing it with his thumb when his tongue fucks up inside her. 

“I'm, shit, man, I'm gonna…”

She gasps and he feels her other leg wrap around him, her thighs tensing hard. 

Johnny sucks at her clit and fucks her with two fingers, looking up to see her back arch, her hair a chaotic mess, her eyes glassy and watching him intently. 

He groans and laps up the taste of her as she comes, trying hard to hold back his own orgasm, so ready to pop it's ridiculous. 

Kristen's chest is heaving and Johnny can see a thin sheen of sweat on her skin, reflecting in a low light of the room, as he presses kisses to the center of her pussy and the inside of her thighs. 

He adjusts himself in his boxers and puffs out uneven breaths against her until she makes an injured noise and reaches for him. 

Johnny goes, covering her with his body and moaning loudly in relief when she works a hand between them, her thighs wrapping around his waist again and her fist so tight around the wet head of his dick. 

“Want you to fuck me,” she whispers against his mouth before licking her way inside. Desire curls throughout his body, tense and needy, and he throws exactly how much he wants that as well into the kiss. 

“Yeah,” Johnny replies needlessly when they break apart. He can see her faint smirk as she climbs off the bed. 

“Be right back, man.” 

Johnny watches her ass as she heads into the bathroom, settling on his back and deciding he might as well take off his boxers. He's giving his balls a tug, silently telling them to be patient, when Kristen returns, condom in hand.

She tosses it at him and bounces onto the bed. Johnny rolls it on his dick and is just about to ask how she wants to do this when she climbs on top of him, his dick nudged up against the swell of her ass. 

“How's this?”

Johnny swallows. “Uh, yeah. Good.”

Kristen smirks down at him and then reaches behind her, jacking him a little until he couldn't possibly be any harder. He feels a shudder roll down his spine and arches into the touch, eyes drifting closed. They fly open when she pulls his dick forward and slowly sinks down on him. She's so fuckng tight, so wet around him, muscles gripping him as she sinks to the base. He hears a hitch in her breathing, watches the way she bites her lip, adjusting to the feel of him.

Johnny brings his hands up to smooth down her arms. “Okay?” he whispers.

She nods slowly. “Yeah. Yeah,” she replies, voice a little uneven now as she starts to move on him, just circling her hips. 

Johnny moves his hands to Kristen’s thighs, keeps his own hips steady, letting her control the pace. Before long she's riding him fast and hard, bouncing on his dick, their bodies slapping together. He's not sure he's ever seen anything this sexy and he's had his fair share of hot sex, that's for sure. 

Johnny starts meeting her on each thrust, fucking into her when she bends forward to kiss him, keeping their bodies connected as they lick wantonly into one another's mouths. 

“That good?” he gasps out against her lips as he fucks up into her, fingers trembling on her hips. 

“No, I’m just moaning for my health,” she replies dryly. It just makes Johnny fuck her harder, reveling in her short gasped breaths. 

Kristen comes again with a sharp cry and a clench around his dick when he's just trying to regain his damn breath, having broken away from her mouth again to bury his face in her neck. It takes him by surprise to the point that he has choice but to follow her over the edge, coming hard and deep inside her. They fall back onto the bed, his dick half out of her as she huffs out short sputters of laughter against his lips. 

“Damn,” she breathes out, nosing along his neck. Johnny laughs and strokes his hands up and down her back.

“Yeah.”

She rolls off him and he groans, holding the condom in place before stripping it off and tying it, leaning over to throw it in the wastebasket by the bed. 

Kristen’s on her side looking at him when he flops onto his back, holding out her hand in what looks like a high five.

Johnny eyes her skeptically but taps his palm against hers. 

Kristen beams at him. “Nice job.”

Johnny hums contentedly, stretching his arms over his head. “You, too.” He feels a smile take over his face, suddenly giddy. 

“You staying?” she asks, sounding totally casual.

He glances over at her. “I could? If you want.”

Kristen shrugs one shoulder. “Well, if you gotta be somewhere – you said 'we' earlier, but then you also said you were dumped, so.”

“Oh, yeah. My brother. He was still at the party when we left, but I told him not to wait up.”

Kristen nods, snuggling up against the pillow and yawning. “Kay, sounds good.”

She pulls the sheet up around them and Johnny throws an arm across her stomach, stroking the smooth skin of her hip. 

“Night,” she whispers, mouth against his chest.

“Night,” Johnny echos, feeling more relaxed than he has in a while.  
____________________________

Johnny awakens to the sound of the shower running. He blinks hazily and half considers joining Kristen in it, but doesn't want to presumptuous. Instead he waits for her to get out, watches her walk into the room with towels around her hair and body.

“Morning,” she smiles, waving an arm towards the bathroom. “All yours.”

Johnny gets up and leans down to kiss her softly. 

She chases his mouth with her own and he feels good about that. Once he's showered and dressed in last night’s clothes he joins her in the living room area. 

“I gotta go,” Johnny says, feeling a little regretful. But he's already ditched Davey enough and they’re supposed to be bonding. 

Kristen nods and stands, dragging her palms along her jean-clad thighs.

“How long you here?” she asks. 

“Four more days. You?”

“Leaving today, man. Never stick around with film festivals. In and out, that’s my motto.” 

Johnny chokes a little and Kristen smirks. “You're such a dude,” she says reprovingly.

Johnny rolls his eyes, using it as a cover to mask his disappointment that she’s leaving. 

They look at one another and he watches Kristen bounce on her heels. 

“So, is there a logical reason I should give you my number?”

“Probably not,” Johnny says honestly. As much as he'd love to see her again it's not like their schedules would really intertwine.

“Good, then I'm gonna,” she replies decisively. 

Johnny laughs and kisses her swiftly, giddiness rising up in him again, until she pulls away to take out her phone.

_________________________

Two days later he and Davey are lying on the beach when his phone buzzes.

**Top 5 favorite movies. And think hard I might never talk to you again after this**

Johnny smiles stupidly at his phone. Davey rolls his eyes at him, probably thinking he's a moron for not ditching this vacation and trailing after her because, “she’s Kristen Fucking Stewart,” as he so eloquently put it when Johnny finally dished out the details. 

His brother has a lot to learn about the world.

Johnny does actually think long and hard about his answer because, honestly, he wants to keep talking to her as long as often as he possibly can. As rebounds go, this might not be the smartest choice he’s ever made – but he really fucking likes her and Johnny's not about to take the easy way out. He’s gonna see this through, however big or small it ends up being. 

He starts typing.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> Random useless fact: Joffrey Lupul went to the Cannes film festival last year and was at one of the yacht parties. #themoreyouknow


End file.
